


Somewhere Soundproof

by ellelinton24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellelinton24/pseuds/ellelinton24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs Raven’s help to build her something a little, well, awkward. What will it take for Clarke to put the embarrassment aside and get it done? It is, after all, for her and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Soundproof

"If you can't do it, it's OK, it was a stupid idea anyway" Clarke stuttered as she fumbled with a nondescript piece of metal on Raven’s workbench.

“Hey, be careful with that! It took me hours.” Raven rushed to remove the somehow important scrap from her hand. _Whoops_. “And how can I not be able to do it if you won’t even tell me what _it_ is, genius?”

“Sorry, I… I just found a book that went into some detail… I was just curious, wondered if people actually…” Her eyes grew wide at her own thoughts as she struggled to find the right words. Well, she knew the right words – thanks to a torch and sacrifice of sleep, she had committed every last descriptive sentence to memory - but she didn’t want to say them out loud.

The confused engineering prodigy noticed the way Clarke was looking anywhere but directly at her. She noticed that while she couldn’t see it due to the dim lighting, Clarke seemed to be blushing wildly, scratching at her neck and rubbing her palm into the side of her face to alleviate the awkwardness creeping in.

Taking pity on the obviously embarrassed blonde, Raven encouraged her further, “Clarke, if they had it pre end-of-the-world, and I can find the build materials – which, let’s face it, I always do – then I can make it. But you gotta tell me what it is!”

At this proclamation, Clarke looked up towards Raven, the hint of a grateful smile showing up before swiftly giving way to a look of pure apprehension. She then ran out of Raven’s makeshift workshop, leaving the dazed brunette in her wake.

\----

Sitting on a large rock in the middle of a clearing, warmed by the day’s sun, Clarke sat and thought about the events of her recent past.

Clarke spent more time at the grounder camp than at her own these days, much to her mother’s dislike. She found it oddly comforting there, life was easier than at Camp Jaha. Perhaps it was the minimal expectations and responsibility; perhaps it was the company she was able to keep.

In time, and with Lexa’s trust and guidance, the other grounders grew to treat her as an equal. She was wordlessly allowed to stay in Lexa’s quarters even when on her own. She often just sat on the edge of the Commander’s bed and read for hours at a time, catching a glimpse of Lexa here and there. Clarke was always captivated by the leader while she was ordering warriors about, making life or death decisions, rewarding those loyal to her and punishing those who were not. Pretending to read while Lexa worked around her was often futile. She was fascinating, and beautiful. _And very distracting_.

When Clarke had first spent the night, it was unexpected, yet highly intoxicating. Lexa took the lead, reassuring a stunned Clarke with every touch that her desire for the grounder was very much reciprocated. Clarke did not regret it at all. In the morning, she woke to Commander Lexa standing fully dressed by the door.

“Good Morning Clarke of the sky people,” was all that was spoken, delivered with a slight smile that filled Clarke with satisfaction and the desire for more at the mere sight of it. She then left Clarke in her bed, with her warmth still on the covers.

From that moment it was not unusual for Clarke and Lexa to spend their nights together. On a few occasions, when Clarke was staying in Camp Jaha, the Commander would sneak in to, well, _see_ her. She would be stealth-like on approach to Clarke’s permanent tent, sometimes appearing on the inside without Clarke even noticing the partition open or close.

Those were Clarke’s favourite nights. She pretends it is because the sneaking around and the need to be quiet was exhilarating, adding to the already intense experience. In reality it is because this woman, with her skilled hands and intense eyes and full lips, thinks _Clarke_ is worth the hassle for some reason. That she should receive the Commander’s attention above someone else did not make sense to her. But then again, when Clarke’s legs were tightening around that very Commander, nothing had to made sense.

They were Lexa’s favourite nights too, because watching Clarke struggle not to make a sound while she writhed beneath the Commander’s touch was thoroughly satisfying. Lexa did not intend to pretend it was any other reason. She enjoyed seeing the affects her well placed fingers had on the leader of the Sky People without the knowledge of those just out of sight. And OK, maybe it was also because Clarke was _different_ , and Lexa needed to explore her in all ways possible.

Clarke returned to her tent one evening to find a gift sitting on her bed. It was a soft cover book with a well-worn title. She could not make out any words on the front, however what was remaining of the image looked… intriguing. Unfortunately, the book held no images within its pages, only descriptive language that made Clarke’s throat close up before emitting a noise she hadn’t heard herself make before, at least, not while merely reading a book. The book was obviously from Lexa, though she undoubtedly had no idea what the pages contained. Lexa had never read the books she brought to Clarke. _Can she even read English?_ Clarke eventually put the book and her torch down and rolled over in her bed, eyes wide open and mind full of possibilities.

\----

Clarke shifted on the rock, allowing herself to absorb yet another warm section of it. She was holding two books, one of which was Lexa’s most recent gift, the other an empty book she was slowly filling by her own hand. Yesterday she would have only hidden the first of the two books from the eyes of others, however looking down at her most recent artworks, she knew she would now have to hide both. _Shit_. Turning to a blank page for the fourth time today, she set out to draw something she could actually show Raven, without wanting to crawl into a cave and hide her shame.

When Clarke returned to her tent that evening, she found the Commander sitting on a makeshift chair. It was hard and cold and Clarke saw the discomfort in Lexa’s rigid posture.

Lexa’s eyes found Clarke’s, and she returned the smile given to her. Her eyes then travelled to the two books Clarke held, “I see you found the book I left. Did you find anything of note inside it?”

Clarke swallowed, unable to meet Lexa’s eyes as her free hand subconsciously moved up and rested on the back of her own neck. “All books have something of note within them,” she spoke far too quickly to exude the level of composure she was aiming for. “I didn’t get very much reading done today though, so I can’t be sure about this one in particular... Thank you though, I really appreciate it.” Lexa bore her eyes into Clarke’s and the blonde could feel the desire in her gaze. _A distraction, yes, a distraction, distract her, now._ “You don’t have to sit on that you know, my bed is much more comfortable.” Clarke put the books down and made a slow move to sit on her bed in front of Lexa, trying her best to act sexy and seductive. _Smooth Clarke_.  
  
A smile tugged at the side of Lexa’s lips as she swung her body around on the seat so their knees were touching, and their eyes were level. “I didn’t want to intrude. My people would not find themselves on a bed not in their possession, unless they were invited.” Though Lexa formed the sentence in her usual concise way, her tone held a level of playfulness Clarke had only ever witnessed when they were alone. It made her heart beat a little faster.

“And if you found _me_ in _your_ bed, at the end of the day, would you feel I intruded?” Clarke returned the tone.

“Yes,” Lexa gave, without hesitation. She then grinned at Clarke’s bemused reaction, “however I would welcome this particular intrusion with open… arms,” her grin extending to a full blown smile at the last word.

It’s Clarke who is distracted now. Before she can think of a response, Lexa left the uncomfortable seat, pushing her knees in between Clarke’s, and sweeping her right arm around the blonde’s lower back, bringing their faces close together. “Perhaps you should afford me the same courtesy?” Lexa was quick to lift Clarke with one arm, while using the other to guide them backwards onto the bed that has retained some of their fondest memories. _Fuck._

The move knocks the wind out of Clarke’s lungs, or perhaps that is just a result of the way Lexa does not break eye contact as she lowers her hips until the two are touching, she can’t be sure.

“Does the leader of the Sky People run out of words?” Lexa teases, as she moves her hips in a slow circle.

Clarke’s own hips press into them and her eyes flutter closed while she proves the Commander correct with a slight whimper.

“Clarke…” Lexa speaks the name with such precise movements of her tongue, giving it a different resonance to when any others say it.

Opening her eyes and looking up at the Commander, she cannot seem to rid the image that has been plaguing her thoughts for days, their current position only filling her with an intense desire and more heat between her legs than she thought possible. Clarke shifts a little as she can feel her wetness growing. She wonders if Lexa can sense how quickly it came about, though she barely has time for the thought.

“Remember, you have to be _quiet_.” Lexa timed the last word with slight thrust, and enjoyed the resulting moan from deep inside Clarke’s throat.

“Lex, please…” It was all the encouragement needed, as Lexa lifted Clarke’s shirt with her free hand, running her knuckles over the pale skin before slipping her hand underneath Clarke’s clothes, and two of her fingers deep into her favourite skyling. _Fuck!_

\---

As early as the sun rose the next morning, shortly after an exhausted Commander left Clarke’s tent, the blonde marched over to Raven’s workshop with two books in hand. Pleased to see that Raven was not only awake, but also unaccompanied, she placed the books down in front of her friend.

“This is what I want. I want you to make this for me. Please just tell me if you can do it or not because if you can, wow that’s great and if you can’t, oh well but I need to ask you because I need it and I am going crazy and this is going to be so totally awkward but you’re my friend, you are my friend right? Like if I can’t ask you then who can I ask, and who else could even do it? God I can’t believe I am here and… What are you doing?!”

Raven had moved to pick up the first of the two books, obviously not listening to Clarke’s rambling anymore. “I am looking at what you want to show me. Just, shut up, OK?”

Clarke closed her mouth and eyes before breathing in and out slowly, waiting for the end to come.

Raven let out a low whistle at the sketches she was looking at. “You drew these? Wow Clarke, you have been wasting your talents on landscape...” she raised an eyebrow as she turned the book as well as her head sideways to gain a new perspective on drawing number four. “These are…”

“Just say it,” Clarke opened her eyes and released the tension she was holding, “I’m a crazy perverted bisexual who needs to stay the heck away from you.” She sucks in another large breath and holds it, awaiting the confirmation.

“I was going to say hot. These are hot.” She flicks to the next page, “wow, I get it, with the straps here and there,” she is pointing to parts of Clarke’s drawing. “I can definitely do this.”

Clarke expels two lungfuls of air and stares wide eyed at her friend. “Wh… what? Seriously? It’s that easy? You’re not even going to give me shit for it?”

Raven grinned, “Oh no, I am definitely going to give you heaps for this you filthy leader of the Sky People.” Looking up at her friend, she continued, “But it would be my pleasure. Well, I mean, it will be your pleasure, hopefully...”

Clarke was taken aback, but soon fell in with Raven’s huge grin and laughed with her friend. It didn’t last long.

“So what does Lexa know about this then?”

Clarke’s face dropped into a serious look as she tried to compose her response, “what do you mean?” It wasn’t unusual for the two to be seen together, however their sexual encounters were certainly not supposed to be common knowledge. Especially at Camp Jaha. “What does the Commander have to do with-?”

“Really Clarke?” Raven cut her off before she could finish her lie. “You two should at least try to be subtle if you don’t want anyone to know. Half the time I can tell when you hook up because of the way you smirk at each other. Half the time you have black smudges on your neck – I don’t even wanna know where else they are on you - and half the time you complain about your sore back and then grin like you remembered a lollipop you were saving for later…”

Clarke can’t think of much to say. “That’s three halves,” is all she manages, quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Raven continues, “in any case, when I make you this thing, you two love birds might want to find somewhere more private than your tent to uh, try it out.” Raven is back to grinning, while Clarke has now placed both of her hands over her red face, and is slowly dying of embarrassment. “I’m really flattered though Clarke, that you trust me with this, with asking me.”

Clarke separates a few of her fingers and looks towards Raven, hoping the serious tone means the teasing is over.

“If it goes well maybe I will open a toy shop” she says grinning even wider than before. “You two could review all the products!”

Clarke’s skin grows a deeper shade of red before her eyebrows climb higher upon her forehead, “OK I get it, you will never ever live this down, now gimme my books and let me escape this prison!” She all but snatches her book out of Raven’s hands and picks the other up off the bench. She can still hear her friend laughing as she trudges towards her tent where she can die of embarrassment in peace. As she approaches her sanctuary, she stops and smiles to herself, giving herself a mental congratulations. _It’ll be infinitely worth it_.

\---

It had been eight days since Clarke implored Raven’s particularly handy skillset, and not an hour has passed by without thought upon her soon to be new apparatus. Clarke constantly talks herself in and out of it being a good idea. _What if Raven tells some one? What if it doesn’t work? What if I make a dick of myself?_ Clarke puts her head in her hands and laughs dryly at the unintended pun. _What if Lexa thinks it’s weird?_ That was the big question that had her heart racing with anxiety at the mere sight of the Commander.

Clarke had been attempting to avoid her favourite grounder all week, however it was proving difficult. If there was one thing Lexa was brilliant at, it was using eye contact to communicate her desires. She was also excellent at using this eye contact to produce a weakness in Clarke’s knees, a tightness in her chest, and a buzz that started in her stomach and travelled simultaneously up to her neck and down to her thighs. Clarke could not avoid Lexa, just as she could not avoid the way her body reacted to those green and grey eyes, to that inviting stare.

By the time day number nine rolled around, Clarke could not avoid being alone with the Commander any longer, as she had appeared inside her tent in Camp Jaha, standing next to the bed as Clarke entered late one evening. “Oh, hi,” was all Clarke managed, wide-eyed and struggling to come up with a reason as to why she hadn’t visited the Commander in over a week. When her mind failed, she looked around her room and settled for asking questions instead. “Why aren’t you on my bed? I thought we covered the open invite last time,” she gave a smile to try and ease the tension. It didn’t seem to work.

“I would have sat on your bed if it were not already taken,” Lexa replied with a stern tone. _Is that anger?_

Clarke looked to her bed to figure out what Lexa was talking about. The Commander was not wrong; a box was resting in the middle of it, with a thin rope tied around and a little note attached to it. “What is it?” Clarke asked, her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of a wrapped object. Lexa had never enclosed any of her gifts before.

“I do not know, as it is not from me.” _Oh not anger, jealousy_. Lexa looked at the box once more, and then back towards Clarke, her eyes asking Clarke to explain, though her lips would never voice the concern.

“Did you read the note?”

Lexa almost glared at Clarke. She had realised early on that reading the note would have been intruding, however not reading it would have her standing here for over an hour, letting her lack of knowledge control her emotions, and pushing her patience to the limit. She did not read the note.

“Ok so you didn’t read it...” Clarke took the answer from Lexa’s hardened face as she moved towards the curious gift. As she reached her hand towards the note, she faltered, remembering the wink Raven gave her in passing a few hours before. _Oh no_.

“Clarke?” Lexa stepped forward, her patience finally running out. The questions in her tone going unsaid, but perfectly clear.

Clarke knew she would not be able to back pedal out of this, so she closed the gap between her hand and the note. Opening it up, she moved her eyes over the writing. “It’s from Raven.”

Lexa’s eyes moved from the note to Clarke’s face, seeing the girl swallow hard and grow anxious. “Clarke.” This time it was more of a command than a question.

Looking up, Clarke’s eyes connected with the Commander’s. She could not think of an excuse or reason for the message, but she had to give something, so she detached the note from the box, and handed it to Lexa, averting her eyes to anything other than the box or the Commander herself.

“For Clarke. Use with caution. – Raven.” Lexa read out loud. The note was completed with what appeared to be a winking face, not nearly as artistic as Clarke’s drawings, but the point was still made.

When Clarke returned her gaze, first to the note, then to Lexa, she was surprised to find a face invaded by a huge grin. Lexa was holding the note up, grinning as wide as she did the first time she had made Clarke’s body shake with pleasure. Clarke knew the grin well, especially when it was complimented with eyes filled with need. _Those damn eyes_.

With eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Clarke tried to process what was happening. She looked to the note again, “but… you can read?”

Lexa’s grin never falters, if possible it grew even brighter. “Of course. You didn’t think I would gift you with books of a poor quality, did you?” She asked bluntly.

Clarke’s forehead has never had such a workout, with thought after thought to process in such a short amount of time. “You can read. You can read and you’re grinning… at the note that Raven left. And you read books before you give them to me…” The buzzing in her stomach knew that was coming, but her brain was having a difficult time catching up.

Lexa stepped closer, evidently not caring for all the thinking, and wanting their time to be spent on actions instead. “Clarke,” Lexa said her name for what felt like the tenth time in ten minutes, “open the box.”

The blonde looked to Lexa, while pulling at her lower lip with her teeth. She let her eyes fall upon those staring back at her, letting them trace their way over the features she has come to crave. Defined, high cheeks, soft inviting lips, that jawline, and the one that drove her most wild, Lexa’s collar bones. Once her eyes travelled to Lexa’s hips, the anxiety she had been experiencing all week was back, though this time it was accompanied by a rush of excitement. Lexa knew, she knew and she wanted this. _She may have even planned for it_. “Hang on, did you plan for this? Did you know what book you were giving me in the hopes that I would -” cut off by Lexa’s lips upon her own, Clarke’s hands automatically found themselves on the Commander’s hips. She was quickly backed up against the small table she normally used as a desk, Lexa’s hips using the hard surface to pin Clarke in the position she wanted.

After a moment, Clarke slowed the kiss, moving her hands to Lexa’s face and neck, pulling her forward when she wanted more, and pushing her back when she needed to breath. Lexa complied, knowing that it was Clarke’s turn to be in control. Rarely did the two fight for power, it simply shifted between them easily and without words.

After a few moments of this, Clarke runs her hands down Lexa’s front, sweeping them over what little bits of collar bone are peaking out of heavy clothing, and coming to rest on her waist. The blonde attempts to navigate through the Commander’s many layers so her fingertips can finally roam over the surprisingly soft skin found beneath them.

As Clarke fumbles, Lexa loses her patience, and swats the searching hands away. She grabs the blonde by the hips, and roughly spins her around, pushing herself into Clarke’s back, and moving them against the table once more. Lexa’s right leg kicks at Clarke’s foot, forcing a part in her stance. Her hands simultaneously snake around the skyling, lifting clothes as they go and meeting at her bare sternum. The left travels north where it ghosts over a hardening nipple. The right goes south. On a familiar journey it passes underneath tight pants, and strains to sample the wetness Lexa knows she has created.

Clarke lets out a moan when she feels the skilled fingers reach their target, knowing that she is so ready for them. Lexa moves to kiss behind Clarke’s ear, a particularly sensitive spot, while letting her left hand grab at Clarke’s breasts, using her strength to keep their bodies close together. Just as Lexa’s fingers slowly navigate back up to Clarke’s most sensitive point, getting one lousy circular motion in, they hear an unwelcome noise outside. _What was that?_ Lexa’s fingers stall, waiting for the noise to reoccur before she acts. _No no no no.. Not now!_

“Clarke?” The noise is there again, _bang bang bang_. Clarke recognises it as someone knocking on a piece of metal outside of her tent. People use it as an alert to their presence, like a door knock. “Clarke I know you’re in there, I heard you knock something over.” Clarke looks down at the desk. Between her two hands that are palm down, supporting her position, pencils are strewn across it. They must have been knocked over during her and Lexa’s movements. _Lexa!_ She turns around, removing the Commander’s hand from her pants in the process, and making eye contact with the grounder. While Clarke’s eyes are large and worried, Lexa’s look calm and mischievous. She may even be smiling at the circumstance, lifting her hand up and regarding the fingers she was just using on Clarke. The blonde swallows heavily, a small grin escaping the side of her mouth.

“Well, if you didn’t want me to come inside you could at least have the decency…” Abigail stops mid-sentence as her eyes fall upon the Commander of the Ground People, who slowly turns and steps aside to reveal a flushed Clarke. “Oh, hello… Commander.”

“Mum! What are you… Lexa came to update me on… on…” Looking to the Commander for support, Clarke sees her motioning towards her nose, and neck, and cheek and _oh god!_ Clarke rubs at the same spots on her own face and neck, removing her hand to find war paint on her fingers. Looking back up she sees Lexa holding back a laugh. The sight is so rare in the company of others, she cannot help but to smile herself. She then looks back to her mother, who has been standing unamused and bewildered in the entrance of her tent, and chooses this moment to let out her own laugh. It erupts from her, pushing itself out and into the open air between them. She hears Lexa’s laugh escape too, not able to be held in any longer. The pair leans in toward each other, laughter shaking their ordinarily strong stances. Clarke’s head finds its way into Lexa’s neck, using the Commander’s shoulder to muffle her chuckles.

Lexa looks up towards Abigail, and although she is being looked at by daggers for eyes, she smiles, because how can she not when this blonde is curled into her, completely happy and laughing.

Abigail, sensing that the Commander was not going to leave, exits the tent of her own accord and with no words to explain what she just witnessed.

\----

Clarke’s head is still buried in Lexa’s shoulder moments later, her arms finding their way around the Commander’s slim yet strong body. The two hold each other, regaining their composure after the unexpected laughing fits brought on by a disapproving mother at an inopportune moment.

“Your mother did not seem very pleased with me, Clarke,” Lexa says without a worry evident in her tone. “Lucky you had not opened the box when I asked.”

Clarke pulled back so she could look into the deep eyes before her. “I don’t know, at least it would have stopped her from ever interrupting us in the future,” she smirked.

“So there will be a future?” Lexa tried and failed to keep the hopefulness out of her eyes. Her eyebrow lifted ever so slightly, and lowered itself before it was even seen.

Clarke removed herself fully from Lexa’s arms and reached for the box on her bed. She picked it up and turned back to the brunette. Looking up at those eyes, she saw the passion and desire that was always there, but now she saw more than that.

Lexa’s eyes seemed to have turned a darker shade of green, maybe even with a hint of blue. Her head was bowed low although her eyes never left Clarke’s. Her grin seemed to only want one thing. Lexa’s tongue swept out over her bottom lip before disappearing again behind her poised and full lips.

Clarke can’t stop her mind from running, and she thinks that it won’t take long for her to be calling the Commander’s name while digging her barely-there nails into the grounders back. Realising she hasn’t answered Lexa’s question, she just grins and grabs the hand that she wants to hold onto forever. “Come on, we have to find somewhere soundproof.”

Lexa forgets her question for now as Clarke yanks her arm, and leads them out of the tent and towards what remains of the fallen Ark ship. Luckily there are not many people about, as it is after nightfall, and no one pays them any attention. That is, until they stumble across Raven and Octavia’s path. _Fuck_.

“Clarke,” Octavia nods at the blonde in greeting, and then she sees her Commander being lead like an eager puppy off to explore somewhere new. “Oh, Commander...” she lets out, unsure of how she should approach the situation. She is used to seeing Clarke get away with treating the Commander differently, but this was something else.

“Octavia,” Lexa nods her reply, somehow maintaining her regal composure though she is being led by the hand of this sky girl. “Come Clarke, we must move quickly if we want to make the most of this time. War waits for nobody.”

Clarke, who has lost the power to speak, stares open mouthed at Lexa, impressed by her quick mind and ability to regain control of any situation. It makes her knees weak.

“Clarke?” Raven enters the conversation now, not letting the two walk by without getting her kicks. “What is it you two are rushing to get done?” She looks to the box in Clarke’s hand and cannot contain her smirk, though to be fair, she does not try.

The blonde attempts to ignore Raven’s remarks, but still can’t think of anything to say. _Distracting Raven is not the same as distracting Lexa._

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia continues, choosing to bypass the awkwardness radiating from all involved in the conversation, “your mum came by earlier, she seemed pissed. Kept muttering about war paint and keeping our grounder hands off her daughter. I told her I didn’t touch you but…” She let the sentence hang, as though Clarke could shed some light on the confusion.

Raven let out a loud laugh out at this revelation, “Abby knows?! This seriously could not get better.”

“Knows what?” Octavia, usually one of the smarter people in a conversation struggled to keep up.

“Did she see that?!” Raven half asks, half yells, pointing towards the box in Clarke’s hand.

“Clarke, the moon is gaining height; let us continue on our way.” Lexa tugged on Clarke’s enclosed hand.

“Yeah Clarke, don’t let me and Octavia slow you down, you seemed to be in a real hurry,” Raven sent a wink their way.

“Commander?…” Octavia braves looking directly at Lexa for an answer. All she gets in return is a stern look, so she turns back to the blonde, “Clarke, what is going on?”

“Don’t worry Taves, I’ll fill you in later,” Raven winked again and it was all that Clarke could take.

“Raven! There will be no filling in.”

“Well… If you want to get technical…”

“Raven!” This time Clarke took a step towards the engineer. Flanked by the Commander of the Ground People, it was a somewhat intimidating experience.

At this advancement Raven held her hands out and took a step back, “Ok ok, the night is all yours, Commanders. Please, continue.”

Octavia looked between the three, confusion stamped across her face, not game enough to make another sound.

“Let’s go Le… Commander. We have much to discuss.” Clarke pulled at the still connected arm of Lexa, urging her to continue on their journey. The pair swiftly made for the Ark.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered once they were out of earshot, “that was very, what do you say, warm?”

Clarke grinned, knowing exactly what Lexa meant. “Hot. You mean it was hot.”

Lexa turned to the blonde, catching her eyes and smiling, “Yes, that’s it. It was very hot.” She gave Clarke’s hand a squeeze as they neared the fallen ship. The blonde smiled to herself.

Before entering, they both heard Raven call out. Turning to face the direction the call came from, they saw her looking at them. Obvious that they had not heard, Raven repeated herself, “Section 14!”

It took a moment, but Clarke gave a curt nod, and dragged Lexa into the ship and behind closed doors.

“Section 14?” Lexa asked, before she felt herself being slammed into the doors that just closed.

Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s, hard and urgent. Lexa returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, having been away from them for what seemed like hours. “Section 14 is a storage facility,” Clarke answered once they parted, “it must still be intact, and fairly easy to get to.”

“Is anyone else in here?”

“They shouldn’t be, it hasn’t all been deemed structurally sound yet.” Clarke turned from Lexa, to get her bearings, when she felt herself being pushed against the adjacent wall.

Lexa, pushing her body against Clarke’s back, whispered into her ear, “Good, because I can’t wait until Section 14. Let us continue our earlier actions.” Her left hand ran up Clarke’s back and into the blonde hair that reminded her of the sun. Her right traced its earlier path, this time stopping to undo Clarke’s pants so she had ample room to curve her hand into the necessary form.

\----

Hours later the moon is high in the sky and reflected light is blanketing Clarke and Lexa through a large window in Section 14. The pair lay together in a jumble of blankets and pillows that Clarke absentmindedly thinks she should thank Raven for. The box she carried into the ark is a few metres from them, opened and now discarded.

For the first time since they started spending their nights together, Clarke wakes before the Commander. She uses this time to witness the rarity that is a sleeping Lexa. The moon gives enough light for her to see Lexa’s gentle facial expressions, her eyebrows knitting together and then relaxing as dreams chase their way through the usually busy mind. Clarke looks down at their bodies, intertwined at every possible curve. Her bare skin tingles as she runs a soft hand down Lexa’s back and across her hip. She smirks at the scratch marks left on the Commander’s skin, remembering that she predicted their appearance only hours ago. Clarke does not know which she enjoyed more, giving Lexa those marks in a desperate attempt to pull her deeper, or hearing the new and _insanely sexy_ noises the Commander made when their positions were reversed.

A smile crosses the brunettes lips, her eyebrows suddenly completely relaxed.

Clarke smiles too, and nestles her way even closer to the sleeping girl beside her, kissing those smiling lips.

Lexa must sense the movement, as she tightens her grip on Clarke, allowing more contact between their naked bodies.

Clarke falls back to sleep. _Yes Lexa, there will be a future_.

\----

The End.

 

Bonus Scenes someone should definitely write:

-          Raven and Octavia sitting by the fire and drinking through the night while Clexa is getting their strap-on on, discussing the time when Raven lucked into some old porn on the Ark computers, and how she knew exactly what she was making, since she has seen it in action. (Many times before).

-          Octavia and Raven hours later discussing possible names for the sex toy shop they plan on opening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post this after looking at it for months. I am no writer, but these two really got to me, and I couldn't shake this story. Hopefully someone gets some kicks out of it!  
> Also, someone should definitely write the sex scenes because that is something I really want to read..  
> Tumblr: ellelinton24


End file.
